The present disclosure relates to electrophotographic photosensitive members.
As an electrophotographic photosensitive member included in an image forming apparatus or the like, there has been known an organic photosensitive member containing: a binder resin; a charge generating material; a hole transport material and an electron transport material as charge transport materials; and so on. Such an organic photosensitive member is advantageous in that it can be produced more easily and have higher degree of freedom in structural design as having more options for materials of the photosensitive member as compared with an inorganic photosensitive member including an inorganic material such as amorphous silicon.
In order for an image forming apparatus including an organic photosensitive member as an electrophotographic photosensitive member to form high-quality images, there is a strong need for materials of the organic photosensitive member to have sufficient photosensitivity.
In general, it is difficult for the electron transport material used in the organic photosensitive member, among the materials contained in the organic photosensitive member, to show sufficient photosensitivity. Accordingly, various electron transport materials capable of enhancing the photosensitivity of the organic photosensitive member have been investigated.